User talk:NeYoDark666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NeYoDark666 page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Random Message... koniichiwa NeYo...uh...i cnt remember ur user... anyhoww...wut di dya mean by becoming my frend...?=_= -_- (i made this message 4 points & randomness...) kyaa!!!!!!!!!! mata raishu! SeNpAi-SaN 10:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC)(real sig) anyhow...y do u ask 4 my bday???????????????10 yrs old...5th grd...try to guess my age...and bday... Categories Please do not make the category "male" since there's been conflict on that matter (since some characters have a different gender in the dub and also the gender is already specified in template), also the categories like "Zeus" and "Little gigant" are for teammembers in that team, NOT their hissatsu. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Well, to use it you must know how html codes work. An example would be this: NeYoDark666 Though to see the code, you must change to source mode. Also you've been a good editor :) Keep it up! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) †NeYoDark666† 09:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My Signature This is my signature: --♦†NeYoDark666†♦ ♦DeAtH†SwOrD♦ --♦†NeYoDark666†♦ 06:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Creation Nice signature that you created :) Can i guess that your favorite is death sword? :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Chatting! Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about the bad words thing (just don't do it sooo often O_O). You can come chat to me whenever on the wikia chat, I guess :) Don't worry bout feeling lonely :) Ooh.. and those days aren't just the only days I'd be on, as well as Treite. I'm free on most days except Sundays. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well.....actually it's not my favorite hissatsu, it's just that it's one of Shindou's hissatsu :P Shindou still has a long way to go on having strong hissatsu... My favorite is Odin Sword! :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, are you free now to chat? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) benched players can you please upload avatars of the benched players of all the teams please reply Estyman 07:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) no PUCK! Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Agree: Idea: "Relationships" Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships * Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC)